Finneon (Pokémon)
|} Finneon (Japanese: ケイコウオ Keikouo) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 31. Biology Finneon is a small fish Pokémon with an ellipsoid body. The bottom half of its body is light-blue while the top half is black. A purple stripe runs across Finneon's horizontal length. This stripe can store sunlight, which allows Finneon to shine vividly at night. It has small blue pectoral fins, two black oval-shaped dorsal fins and purple eyes. Finneon's most notable feature is the pair of caudal fins that resemble a pair of blue butterfly wings with purple spots. Because of its wing-like fins, it is known as "The of the Sea". The bottom lobes of a female Finneon's tail fin are bigger than a male's. It lives in bodies of water, and it travels in schools, sometimes with . is a natural predator of Finneon. In the anime Major appearances Zoey's Finneon debuted in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, where it was used in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. Finneon was revealed to have evolved into by Last Call — First Round!. Minor appearances Finneon debuted in a brief cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. A Finneon appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Finneon appeared in Hold the Phione! as residents of Chocovine Town. A Finneon appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! while was fishing in a lake for . Multiple Finneon appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . Multiple Finneon appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Multiple Finneon appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. Four Finneon appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, with one being and the other three appearing in a fantasy. gave the wild one some food after capturing it by fishing. It was later captured by . Multiple Finneon appeared in The Island Whisperer!. Multiple Finneon appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Finneon appeared in Dewpider Ascending!. It checked out a soon after it entered the ocean before swimming off. A Finneon appeared in SM096 as one of the Pokémon staying at Aether Paradise. Pokédex entries , Finneon has been called "The of the Sea."}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Softening Up Kakuna, a Finneon was used by a that was challenging the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries of the Sea."}} |} |} |} |} |} |} swoop down to grab it on the fly.}} |} |} Game locations , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks ( )}} , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks ( )}} }} |} |} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing)}} , , and , P2 Laboratory, Virbank City, Virbank Complex (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , and ( )}} |} |} , , , , and , Hau'oli City, Melemele Sea, Kala'e Bay, Brooklet Hill, Hano Beach, Secluded Shore ( ing)}} , , , , and , Hau'oli City, Melemele Sea, Kala'e Bay, Brooklet Hill, Hano Beach ( ing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Echo Valley}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 326}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||'}} |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10| }} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sweet Kiss|Fairy|Status|—|75|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=457 |name2=Lumineon |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Finneon's large tail fins are similar to the , and they also resemble wings of actual . It also resembles a or a . Name origin Finneon is a combination of fin and neon. Keikouo is a combination of 蛍光 keikō (fluorescence) and 魚 uo (fish). In other languages and |de=Finneon|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Écayon|frmeaning=From and |es=Finneon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Finneon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=형광어 Hyeonggwangeo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=螢光魚 Yíng Guāng Yú|zh_cmnmeaning= may be derived from . The last character means fish. }} External links |} de:Finneon es:Finneon fr:Écayon it:Finneon ja:ケイコウオ zh:荧光鱼